1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coin wrapping mechanisms for forming coin rolls, and more particularly to a device which automatically adjusts a coin wrapping mechanism to accept coins of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin wrapping machines automate the process of forming loose coins into wrapped rolls of coins. Coin wrapping machines typically include two or more rollers that hold a stack of coins in position to be wrapped. While the rollers hold the stack of coins in the proper position, a wrapping medium, such as adhesively backed paper or plastic, is wrapped about the coin roll. Typically, the rollers of coin wrapping machines are adjustable to allow coins of different sizes to be effectively wrapped.
In coin wrapping machines of this type, it is often desirable to automatically adjust the wrapping rollers. Several commercially available coin wrapping machines include this type of automatic adjustment feature However, the automatic adjustment mechanisms of these coin wrapping machines only offer a finite number of adjustable positions. These adjustable positions typically equate to prescribed settings which allow the coin wrapping machine to accept only a particular country's coinage. This limited adjustment capability is a disadvantage because coins or tokens which are different in size from these particular denominations cannot be wrapped by the coin wrapping machine.